


Will you come with me?

by garbage_can



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Major Character Injury, Tyler is death, josh is in a hospital, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_can/pseuds/garbage_can
Summary: White.It was all white.The ceiling, the sheets, the floor, the clothes.Josh wondered where he was.“Hey.”He turned his head to see a guy his age sitting in an armchair. He was a pretty boy with a pretty smile.





	Will you come with me?

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my 2016 folder  
i think it was based on another fic but i cant find it so sorry if this is just blatantly stealing your idea/plot/whatever !!
> 
> i don’t like this that much but it’s short and i have to clean up space on my laptop
> 
> enjoy, if you will

White.

It was all white.

The ceiling, the sheets, the floor, the clothes.

Josh wondered where he was.

“Hey.”

He turned his head to see a guy his age sitting in an armchair. He was a pretty boy with a pretty smile.

“Hi,” Josh breathed. He couldn’t find his voice.

Josh tried clearing his throat, but there was still no sound coming out of him.

“Don’t bother,” the boy said.

“Where… Where am I?”

“Hospital.”

“What am I doing here?”

“You were in a car accident. You don’t remember anything?”

Josh frowned, trying to recall anything that happened in the last couple of hours.

Then it hit him.

The blood.

The broken glass.

The beeping of the ambulance.

He remembered exactly how he got there.

“I… Who are you?”

“It’s not important. How do you feel?”

“Are you a patient too?”

The boy didn’t answer. He stared at Josh, sadness in his eyes.

“Your family should be here shortly.”

“Do… Do you know them?”

“Your family? No. And they don’t know me.”

“What’s your name?”

“I don’t have a name. I’ve been call many things, though.”

“What should I call you?”

The boy paused.

“Tyler. Call me Tyler.”

~ ~ ~

Josh was asleep when his family visited. Their eyes were full of tears.

Tyler was there too, they just didn’t see him.

A few words were spoken and Josh’s family had to leave.

Tyler woke him up.

“Josh.”

Josh rubbed his eyes and frowned at the bright light.

“Tyler? How do you… How do you know my name?”

“I know a lot of things about you.”

“Who… are you?”

Tyler sighed.

“It’s really not important.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s best if you don’t know.”

Short silence.

“Josh, we have to go.”

“What? Where?”

“I can’t tell you. Will you come with me?”

He reached out a hand for Josh to take.

“I… I can’t move right now. If you just get my family-”

“No.”

“Tyler, I don’t understand. Where are we going?”

“You’ll see if you come with me.”

Josh hesitated.

“Can I come back to visit my family, friends?”

“No.”

No sugar-coated words, no obscuring the reality, just a straight out ‘no’.

“What if I don’t want to leave?”

“You don’t have to. If you want to, you can stay here. But no one will feel your presence or hear your voice. It will be like you’re not even there. I will ask you one last time. Will you come with me?”

Tyler was standing by Josh’s bed, on the verge of tears.

And then Josh noticed.

Tyler was begging.

He was begging, just not out loud.

He was so desperate.

With a heavy sigh, he took Tyler’s hand.

“Alright.”


End file.
